<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tiny accidents by NepNomerz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258067">Tiny accidents</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NepNomerz/pseuds/NepNomerz'>NepNomerz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Eddsworld - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Macro/Micro, Masturbation, Vore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:35:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NepNomerz/pseuds/NepNomerz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt got caught messing with tord's machines and how to deal with a screaming tiny friend?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matt/Tord (Eddsworld)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tiny accidents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tord grunted as he woke up to a noise and looked over at his alarm clock. 5am on a wonderful Wednesday and already there's mayhem stirring in the household. Tord Grumbled and got up, slipping on something light and poking his head around. Unsurprisingly, it seemed that something was in his workshop but, trying to be reasonable, he knew it either had to be Edd or matt in there. Tord went into the workshop and flicked on the lights, squinting a bit before looking at Matt in complete shock.</p><p>Matt had uncovered a prototype shrink ray he was working on and was currently fiddling with the settings and breaking off buttons. It didn't take that long for Matt to notice Tord and wave at him innocently before continuing with his mess. Tord immediately took action and ran down to get Matt away from there, but before he could reach Matt, the ginger pressed the big red button, saying "i wonder what this does, nothing probably". Almost on cue did the ray blast Matt from where he was standing and into a wall.</p><p>Tord looked at Matt before hearing his machine crumble and turn to scrap. Now... Tord was pissed, he looked over at Matt but didn't see him anywhere.... Until he looked down.</p><p>Matt groaned as he rubbed his head and got up, dusting off his hoodie and overcoat. He wondered where he was and looked around. He didn't remember going into a different room... That was until he heard what sounded like loud bombs going off. Fearing the worst he turned around but was forced to look up in complete horror after he realized most of his situation. "AHHH!!" Matt started running for his life, why was Tord so big!? Why was he so small?! </p><p>Tord sighed as he cornered Matt with his hands and picked him up, holding him by his clothes to keep him from falling. Matt was eleven inches in height and felt as heavy as a doll, the constant struggling made it a little harder to hold him, but it wasn't something Tord hadn't dealt with. Tord took a little while to examine Matt before putting him in a plastic container and holding that close to his face. Matt was, without doubt, scared as hell and in five seconds flat, he fainted dramatically.</p><p>Tord facepalmed and grumbled, too tired to deal with this kind of thing. He pulled Matt from the container and placed his down on a small table, strapping him down with string and holding a mirror in front of his face so he would only see his reflection. Tord then got some equipment and started to make sure if Matt was 'stable', checking his heart rate and pulse as well as his breathing pattern. After awhile Tord had all the information he needed but something didn't feel right.</p><p>Matt was starting to wake up but Tord had this lingering curiosity, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get it out of his mind. But that's when he heard Matt stirr awake and call his reflection beautiful while making some finger guns. Tord looked at Matt before looking at the broken machine. He sighed and slowly undid the string restraints before pulling the mirror away. On cue Matt screamed. "OH GOD IT WASN'T A DREAM!" Tord picked Matt up and sighed, giving Matt some pets to try to comfort him. Matt was confused about the petting for a second but it made him less scared of Tord.</p><p>Matt took a deep breath and looked at Tord. Tord sighed in relief. "If I put you down, you won't run away, right?" Matt shook his head 'no'. Tord placed Matt down and pulled a chair up to sit on. Matt just stared at Tord for a small second before running away with his hands in the air, screaming. Tord Grumbled and grabbed Matt by his hoodie, pulling him into a hand-held situation. "Matt, look, I know you're scared but you gotta calm down, I'm not gonna hurt you." Matt looked at Tord again but this time with a confused look. "How do I know that you're Tord and not some kind of alien shape-shifter?" Tord looked at Matt as if he was insane. "I... What? Matt, that's not- no- what? How many alien movies did you watch last night?"</p><p>"A few undoubtedly." Matt said this while placing his hand near his chest and smiling pridefully, man the ego was so bright it was literally making Tord squint. Tord sighed and held Matt closer to his face, which made Matt worried. "Uhh, Tord?" Tord looked at the door and back at Matt, if Edd or Tom found out about this, he'd be in for a world of demands. Tord stood up, still holding Matt in his hands, and walked to a different table. Matt grabbed onto tord's fingers and looked around, worried for what was going to come next. Tord looked through some things before getting out a pill tablet and using his knife to cut a tiny piece off for Matt.</p><p>"Matt, if you eat this you'll be big again, okay?" He felt a little bad for lying to Matt but if it could get him to be less screamy and difficult then it was something he had to do. He gave Matt the tiny tablet and mentally prepared himself for what he was about to do. When Matt finished eating the tablet he gave a loud cheer "I'm gonna be big again!" That was tord's cue as he lifted Matt, who had his eyes closed to anticipate his 'growth', above his mouth. This was gonna be so weird but the tablet that he gave Matt made sure he wasn't going to die in him. He lowered Matt into his mouth, trying to be quick with the process and get Matt down as fast as possible.</p><p>It didn't take long for Matt to feel that something was wrong. He opened his eyes only to see his lower half of his body in tord's mouth. The next thing that happened was being pulled forwards and hearing Tord gulp. Matt blushed and started to struggle, grabbing onto tord's finger. "O-OH GOD- T-TOM!? EDD!!? SOMEONE HELP!" Tord moved his hand closer to his mouth and gulped again, this time feeling Matt's legs moving around slightly in his throat. Instinctively, Tord put his fingers in his mouth and pushed Matt more to the back of his throat, gulping more of him down. While doing this he let out a single moan, a small erection grew in his pants.</p><p>Matt whimpered and hugged onto tord's thumb for dear life. "No! I'm to pretty to get eaten! Please!" Matt couldn't tell if he was crying or not, but by the small cracks in his voice he might as well be. Tord was able to put his finger out, his own saliva made it hard for Matt to hold on and easy for Tord to pull out. With one final gulp he followed Matt's lump with his fingers down to his stomach, which bulged as Matt entered. Tord made a soft moan and placed one hand on his stomach while he used his other to wipe his mouth. If he was going to be honest Matt tasted good, a little sweet, but not like sunshine and lollipops.</p><p>Meanwhile, Matt was pushed into a tight space, forced to sit down in a slimy, dark and warm area that pulsed around him. Matt may be a idiot but he knew exactly where he was. He placed his hands on the stomach walls and pushed around, trying to find a way to get out, but to no avail. "T-Tord! Tord this isn't funny- let me out- please!" He was only met with the stomach squeezing him tightly and something lightly feeling around him. "T-Tord?" Tord blushed as he felt around the bulge with his finger, feeling the person kept inside. Damn, it was as if he was living in one of his hentai comics. But that's when he heard Matt's voice. He looked down and placed his hand on the bulge. "Matt? Can you hear me?"</p><p>Matt placed his hands on the stomach walls and pushed out, feeling something in front of him. "I-i can hear you. Can you let me out? Please?" "I'm afraid I can't do that, not until I fix the machine you broke. Don't worry, the pill I made you eat makes you resistant to acids and lack of oxygen, so you can stay in there longer." "B-but what about food and water?" "Oh. That's a problem I didn't think about." Tord rubbed his head and sighed. "Well, we'll figure it out from here, but for now you're staying in there until the machine is fixed... Besides, you got me in a mood and i gotta get rid of it before anything else."</p><p>Matt groaned and looked around. "It's too dark in here." "Just deal with it, Matty." Tord walked out of his workshop and locked the door behind him, going to his room and locking that door, too. Tord then made his way to his bed and removed his pants, going to finally relief the erection he got from Matt. Laying down and gripping his gun, he started to jack off, moaning softly. Matt blushed as he heard tord's moans and felt the vibrations, he slowly put his hand in his pants and squirmed. Tord gave him a erection as well, and since he was stuck in Tord, he guessed that Tord wouldn't mind hearing his friend moan and feeling him squirm from the inside. The squirming that Matt was starting was making tord's experience more hot and erotic, which in turn made Matt's more hot and erotic as well. In the end they both came together, Tord of course had gotten a bit loud and woke Tom and Edd at 6:30am on a wonderful Wednesday, and Matt had gotten so hard that even after his first initial climax was he still horny for another round.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>